


Anima et angelus faciei

by GlitterGirl



Category: Blossoms (Band)
Genre: All The Love, Cuddles, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Myles and Joe are little cutiepies, See if you spot the star trek reference, Tom has a thing for having his hair done., tom's hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterGirl/pseuds/GlitterGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom has the world's most beautiful soul and the face and body to match. Not to mention PERFECT HAIR. His boyfriends try to show him this through the medium of cuddles in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anima et angelus faciei

**Author's Note:**

> Title is the Latin translation of the phrase "An Angel's Soul and a god's Face". I think. Or atleast, it's supposed to be.

The five members of Blossoms were all lying in their bed at home. Only Tom was still sleeping though. His breathing was slow and steady and his heart was beating calmly. The sounds and feeling of it grounding the others as they watched him sleep and shared loving words quietly with each other. 

The moment of peace was soon broken however as Tom had soon woken up. They would probably have to all get up and start the day soon. But not yet. 

As soon as he woke Tom proceeded to give each of his boyfriends a good morning kiss. "Good morning sleeping beauty." Myles said quietly.  
"Good morning my prince charming." Tom replied just as quietly brushing the tips of their noses together.  
"Tom O Perfect Hair! How did you sleep, love?" Charlie said as, true to form, his hands found their way to Tom's hair.  
"Nice try Charlie! Didn't work though did it?" Josh laughed as he wrapped his arms round both Tom and Charlie simultaniously.  
"Oh I don't know. It beamed me up into his heart." Tom said laughing as he motioned for Joe to come closer. He did slowly crawling across the bed to rest his forehead against Tom's. His hands traced Tom's face before they too found their way to his hair.  
"Charlie is right you know." he breathes - almost silently. Tom smiled as he kissed the tip of Joe's nose.  
"You would say that though." was Tom's quiet reply. 

Myles was the only one who hadn't joined them yet. He was sat in the corner of the bed watching them all.  
"Myles?" Tom said - the silent question answered by Myles scrambling into Tom's waiting arms. He held Tom tightly - almost frantically.  
"You're perfect and I love you. I love all of you but..." the end of the sentence was unknown because Tom started kissing Myles before he could finish.  
"I love you too. We all love each other. It's how this works." 

Everyone was eventually still. Content with just being in each other's company. Although at one point Myles moved so that Tom was sitting curled up in his lap and Joe had moved so that his ear was resting over Tom's beating heart. There was complete silence for about 5 minutes. But eventually Myles shifted so that Tom was sitting up straight. He calmly batted everyone else's hands out of the young man's hair.  
"May I?" he asked Tom. Tom just nodded. He liked the feeling of having his hair fussed over - especially by Myles. Considering how rough he was with his own hair he was surprisingly gentle with Tom's.

Myles set to work once he had everything. First spraying Tom's hair wit detangling spray then brushing through his long hair with practiced fingers before moving on to the hairbrush. Every time he got to a particularly stubborn knot he would spray it with more detangling spray hoping it would not hurt and kiss the roots before and after each brush. 

Once it was done Myles leaned over and gave Tom a quick kiss.  
"Thank you darling!" Tom whispered - his voice thick and hoarse with emotion. His face was slightly flushed too and his eyes were shining with a mixture of pure love and unshed tears. Doing Tom's hair always got this reaction. The room was silent for a whlie once more before in unison all five men whispered "I love all of you. Until the day I die."

**Author's Note:**

> This got a bit carried away and diverted slightly from my original idea but it still works and I love it.


End file.
